Forgotten Sanity
by ManicOpheliac
Summary: Bella isn't human rather she's a cold hearted vampire who has never met the Cullens, till now. Alice is an ordinary girl with a slight psychic ability and completely vulnerable until she strikes something human in Bella. this is my first time publishing a story of any kind...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The vampire cast her gaze across the crowded club scene. Her predatory red eyes skipped across the sea of sweating bodies. The dance floor was awash with the movements of the dancing crowd. It seemed that everyone was out tonight, seeking refuge from their dreary stressed-filled lives in another drink or perhaps another person. A hundred scents reached the not-woman's nose, each more intoxicating than the last.  
It had been awhile since the vampire had fed or drank or killed, whichever you prefer. The scents from the crowd assaulted her causing her mouth to fill with venom and her eyes to darken with want. She was ancient and had centuries to control the Thirst. It might drive her but it would never consume her as it had others.  
A woman, a girl really, caught the vampire's attention. She was short and blonde leaning drunkenly on some guy's shoulder. The blonde was staring around the room with a glazed expression as if she wasn't totally sure why she was there. The blonde swung her head around inadvertently sending her scent across the room  
Isabella felt her throat tighten. This was her Target. She had just found her meal. The scent was floral and savory at the same time. Luring her in.  
Isabella Swan set her untouched drink down. She had only gotten it to blend in. She moved through the crowd silently. She gracefully avoided the surging bodies and ignored the drunken attempts at flirting as she moved toward her meal.  
"Hey", Her voice was low barely audible over the booming music, "want to dance?"  
The blonde gaped at her for moment obviously taken aback. Isabella wasn't just beautiful, she was impossible.  
"I... Umm... Sure" Isabella chuckled slightly. The woman was very drunk  
She lead the other woman out into the crowd spinning her so the shorter girl's ass was grinding against her crotch.  
The blonde gasped "You're... s-soo cold"  
"It not a problem is it?", The vampire purred. The blonde shook her head emphatically, "No, not at all".  
The two women danced grinding against each other. Isabella, unashamedly swayed with her,tracing a curve here, leaning in close enough to kiss the human's neck and allowing her hands to wander. All the time the blonde's breathing became shorter and the scent of her arousal stronger.  
"Wanna get out of here?" The blonde's voice had become rough and husky.  
"Thought you'd never ask"  
The human pulled Isabella out of the club and down into the alley. Isabella pulled her back, smashing her marble lips against her prey's. The girl moaned and sunk into her. Her hands flew to the back of the vampire's hair to pull her closer. As she did Isabella noticed the thin scars going up and down the blonde's arm. Cutting scars. Well that make things easier.  
Isabella pinned her against the wall bringing her mouth to the woman's neck peppering it with quick kisses. Her hand went down to trace the vein beneath the scarred skin of her forearm. For the briefest moments the vampire had feelings of doubt. This girl could have friends, family. Perhaps even a lover but then again she had all that once upon a time.  
Isabella bit into the girl's neck sending venom coursing through her bloodstream. At the same she slashed down with a razor sharp nail cutting through the thin skin of her victim's arm. The girl let out a breath and whimper. The venom was working, paralyzing her making it easier as if that were even needed. Humans were so very weak.  
Blood filled her mouth quenching the burning. She drank until she heard the girl's heart stop. The coppery life giving fluid surged through her system filling her with renewed energy. The Thirst was satisfied for the moment.  
Isabella moved back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand carelessly. She placed a small knife into the dead girl's hand and rearranged the body so it looked as if she had taken her own life. Ignoring the gaping wound in her neck of course. But the police were never all the diligent. Give them an easy answer and they'd jump at it; anything to avoid excess leg work. She probably had a history of depression if the scars were anything to go by. So this was a sad but not unexpected end for her.  
"My, my my what a pretty kill" A voice behind her rang out, You're something of an artist Isabella"  
She turned to gaze at the cat-like vampire, "Forgive me for preferring subtlety to a bloodbath. I'm not like you, Victoria."  
"Oh but blood bath's are the best kind," Victoria gave a Cheshire cat grin, then her face turned thoughtful, "unless someone invented a blood-bubble-bath not that would be something."  
Victoria's mate, James, stepped forward putting gentle hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"Our new mission," he chuckled. "Find a blood-bubble-bath." She smile up at him then leaned in for his kiss.  
"so where to next?" James smirked draping himself over Victoria. "There's an interesting coven just north of here."  
"And why would I care?" Isabella replied.  
"well you wouldn't but i have a friend who lives with them, Jasper," he looked at me from under his lashes, "I wouldn't mind seeing him but if that doesn't interest you perhaps you'd be interested in the fact that they don't feed on humans"

Her laughter bounced off the grimy surroundings, "You're joking... surely?" Her tone was one of complete disbelief. "What's the point of having this much power if you're not going to use it? What do they feed on if not humans?"

"Animals" James just shrugged, "They're arrogant sods but I would like to check up on old Jasper"

The both of them were as still as grinning statues. Only their burgundy eyes followed her. Isabella thought it over. That was the problem with immortality. There was too much time to kill. Why not? It might be entertaining to watch creatures deny their nature.

"Well," she glanced at her companions, "it's not like we have anywhere else to be." She paused a moment, "Where is this place?"  
Victoria giggled. "Some bumfuck town, Forks or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! right so this is my first fanfic and I'm nervous and excited about it and a little nauseous but that's not cause of the fanfic (I think the milk went bad :C ). **  
**I need a disclaimer don't I? - "if i owed twilight i would not be looking at car loans right now therefore i don't own twilight rather Stephanie Myers does"**  
**I honestly wasn't expecting the reaction the prologue got sooo without further ado i present to you... **

Chapter 1

We were a blur as we ran through the eerie forests of Washington State. The woods were still and drenched in dark green. There was little to no light due to the heavy storm burdened skies. thunderheads rolled above us sending huge booms rippling through the air while lightening dance, trapped in the undersides of the clouds. It wasn't raining just yet, give it a couple hours and this place would be sopping with rain.

There was something about these forests which called to me. Perhaps it was the fact that it seemed they stood here since time immemorial untouched by man. These woods were ancient and beautifully wild.

"Isabella!", I hated Victoria's voice sometimes, well most of the time. It just changed so quickly. at times it was low and cackling other times, like now, it would rise and become high and grating, "are you coming or not"

I ignored her.

A flash of tan stood out starkly against the wet green background. I walked over to investigate, inhaling deeply as I did. my nose was flooded with the scents of dead dear and the frostiness of vampire. Every vampire has a unique scent of course but somehow they all have a crisp cold quality to them. This particular vampire had an extremely, **extremely, **floral an undertone of something... unidentifiable like pine perhaps? I'm not really sure. For some reason it felt important. I should know this scent. I ground my teeth in frustration. It doesn't matter, so few things do. I turned my attention back to the deer carcass.

The creature would have been a prize for any hunter. Standing, it's shoulder would have been level with her own. It was completely intact except for two crescent shaped bite marks just below where the head met the neck. I prodded the body only to find that its was completely stiff , dead awhile, and drained of all blood.

"i half didn't believe you" I directed the remark at James. He gave me his patented shit eating grin.

"well if you'd hurry up then maybe you could talk to them yourself"

Heat grew around my neck as i felt my temper flare. my eyes were back on the buck, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to me. He was like a little dog. Constantly nipping at my heels. James wasn't tough enough to fight me outright instead he settled for being annoying as hell instead. I chose to ignore it, for now.

**CRACK**

the three of us turned to look at the sky.

"that wasn't thunder" Victoria was still gazing at the sky. Whoa, really? i never would have guessed. Dumb and vaguely crazy: Victoria was a dangerous combination. Well actually she played dumb. Others would underestimate her and then she'd strike and leave the fools dead in a gutter.

"well" James had his sight firmly fixed on the horizon, "Jasper always did love baseball" and with that he was off. Victoria spared a second to look back at me before smirking and blurring away after her mate.

I had been traveling with these two for what was it now, sixty maybe seventy years? they all seem to blur together. They weren't comrades and they weren't even friends merely other wanders. We kept together simply because it was easier to think when you heard more than just your own thoughts bouncing around inside your head. People have gone mad that way.

The one big problem with immortality is boredom. We move at ridiculous speeds and yet we literally have all the time in the world to get somewhere. The irony isn't lost on me, sometimes this condition truly does feel like a curse.

I shove the brooding thoughts away. I don't need to dwell on this again. Plus if James gets there first then the other coven will think that he's in charge and we can't have that. I mean I could go over land or...

I turned my head up to the trees and smiled. I do love to make entrance.

The towering mossy tree was easy to scale and it was even easier to run from branch to branch. The branches whipped back against me, they couldn't actually hurt me but i felt the twigs and needles getting caught in my mass of messy mahogany hair as well as my clothes. I liked it, it would simply add to the wild nature of my already tattered state.

Personally I liked my clothes though they were a little worse for wear. My tight gray denim jeans were ripped at the knees and shredded on the cuffs and upper portions of the thighs. The crimson V-neck was only slightly threadbare but it offset my skin wonderfully. I wore serviceable boots rather than the ridiculous pump things Victoria wore. i might not be able to twist my ankle but still why risk it? Over all o f it I had an equally beat up brown leather trench coat. well it was brown at one point now its more of a black. I f there was anything in the world i that i loved it would be that coat. It had been with me since before World War I after an Austrian soldier had died and... donated it to me.

There was a clearing up ahead with a well maintained baseball diamond in the middle. It was almost professionally. It also reeked of other vampires and something disgusting. Oh god, that's really gross. What the fuck is that. Have you ever smelled something so disgusting it hurts? Well this was sort of like that. Wet dog mixed rolled in stale piss and mixed with something like fish assaulted my senses.

If I had the ability to vomit I would.

"Jasper, my friend! How have you been?" James's voice filtered in though the woods. So they were already there. Damn. I dropped down making little noise aside from the delicate snapping of the twigs and underbrush. I went forward to stand beside James and and Victoria who were facing off with the largest coven I'd ever seen short of the Volturi of course.

There were eight of them all standing in the middle of the field right on the pitcher's mound or near it. A blonde man who was anywhere from twenty to thirty (at least in his living life). Like all, or most vampires I should, say he was handsome. He stood at the head of the group with his arms around a woman with a kind face and long dirty blonde hair. They stood in the front so I'm assuming they were the leaders of this coven. The other six milled about behind them.

On the right was a tall lanky blonde man who stood like a soldier. He was proud and gentle in a way that was difficult to describe. A woman, a girl really, clung to him. She was shorter with deep brown hair that fell around her shoulders. Her face was pulled into a look of concentration... or pain. Unlike the other vampires her eyes weren't the same golden hue rather they were a dull red as if she hadn't feed in awhile. She held her man's hand in a death grip.

Behind them was another couple. A lean young man who looked like he had perfected the art of bed-head was glaring at me. His look wasn't really anger more of aggravation as if something was just out of his reach. Beside him was his mate I suppose. The boy beside him was easily the tallest in the place. His skin was a dark tan with a black tribal tattoo on his shoulder. He wore no shirt or shoes, only a pair of navy shorts. His stench was the one that had made my nose nose. He wore a face of absolute hatred as he gazed out at my group. I frowned. His eyes were neither gold nor red instead they were a deep brown. He possessed a heart beat as well, it was admittedly fast then average but it was till there. This was no vampire.

I scrutinized the final couple and nearly laughed aloud at the obvious cliché. She was tall and statuesque. Her silky blonde hair fell in waves to her back, framing a face that would make Greek sculptors cry. She was a goddess walking. Next her with the goofiest smile that I'd ever seen was a man-bear. He was huge. Larger then the non-vamp and twice as muscled. He looked like a happy go lucky kid had stumbled upon some Human growth hormone and taken it all. It looked like the ice bitch cheer leader and the goofy quarterback had survived high school after all.

Their scents were too jumbled together to pick them out. Plus I really didn't want to inhale too deep because of the killer odor that the non-vamp was emitting. Although I could pick out that the hyper floral scent was the cheerleader's. Running underneath it all was that same minty smell though stronger. It was like mint chocolate chip ice cream, lilies, sugar cookies and... poster paint all mixed together and were some how wonderful.

" James, hello. I haven't seen you in decades" the soldier , Jasper, steps forward as much as he can. Funny, Jasper doesn't look particularly happy to see James. He spoke with a slight southern drawl that told me he had met James during the Southern newborn wars. He gestured at the rest of the group, " allow me to introduce the rest since they're not on such friendly terms"

He pointed at the cliché couple, " that's Rosalie and her husband Emment. Over there is Edward and Jacob" the two angry people in the corner, "our father and mother, Carlisle and Esme" the blonde man nodded while the kind-faced woman smiled, " and my better half, Bree" His mate attempted to hide even more, " this is my family"

From the way he said it it wasn't just a statement it was more of a threat, no a promise. It said 'we are together you fuck with one you fuck with all'. He looked into the eyes of my coven lingering the longest on me.

I saw James about to speak and was like, uh... fuck you, " I'm Isabella, I believe I've heard of Carlisle from my time with the Volturi" I felt James's glare boring into the back of my head and had to suppress a smirk. Yeah so I pulled rank on him, bite me, "You know James and the red head is Victoria"

"welcome," this was Carlisle now, "though this is hardly the place to socialize, perhaps you'd be interested in coming back to our home? We could get acquainted and chat about what brings you to Forks"

I could tell that James and Victoria were just as surprised as I was. Home. I'd never really had one. I'd had a permanent residence for awhile in Italy but that had been almost two hundred years ago. Even then it wasn't 'home'. A home is where you are constantly welcomed. It's a place that you belong. 'Home' is just not a concept I'm used to.

While his offer was generous there was something wrong. I could feel it in the air. Tension hummed with every gust. They all stood casually, except for Jacob he was halfway into a fighting stance. The guise would slip though. For the briefest flicker of a moment eyebrows would scrunch to together, lips would purse and the anxious undercurrent would show. I hate when people hide things and this coven was hiding something big.

"that would be fine, I'm interesting in the deer we found awhile back" I jerked my head back towards the woods. Only partly true, their diet was interesting but there was something here.

Carlisle gave a genuine smile for the first time since I'd met him, "of course if you would just-"

The wind suddenly shifted bringing the scents of the other coven to our group. The sickly odor overwhelmed us and with it an aroma far more delectable. My throat constricted with the Thirst as my mouth filled with venom. The rich smell of blood flooded the area. It was so delicious, the most tasteful scent I'd smelled in years. It drowned my brain and attempted to shatter any control. My canines extended, pressing into my lip. I needed to taste it. I needed to devour it and make it me. It promised to sate my thirst and quench all agonies. It promised everything.

I fought the monster down. This was the reason for the anxiety of the crowd. Of course now everything was in the open.

Victoria was dropped into the crouch and had begun hissing. Her grin split her face. James was smirking as he sniffed the air. He was a vampire that enjoyed the hunt. He was a connoisseur and this wasn't just some scent it was a vintage bouquet. However there was danger here. The twitchy vibe that had been flowing through the Cullens was now on surface. Every Cullen was on the defensive, crouched and a ready to spring. Even the gentle looking Esme and a determined fighting look on her face. I managed to straighten up and act, somewhat, calm though my every instinct screaming to attack.

"Well, well" I murmured, the inner animal was tearing at the reigns and this was all I could manage, " looks like some one's brought a snack"

There was the sound of tearing clothes and a howling. A great russet wolf bound forward. It was monstrous in size, as tall as a horse but completely compact. Where as a horse is lean and graceful this creature was a mass of muscle and pure ferocity under silky brown fur. It pace back and forth, always growling, hackles raised and teeth barred. It's massive brown eyes focused on Victoria but every so often it would flick between James and myself.

Victoria sank even lower, ready to take on the wolf. James's arrogant smile had disappeared. He kept his eyes on the beast and readied for the attack. With his attention sufficiently diverted I scanned the surrounding area.

There behind the Jock (Emmett maybe) was a girl. She was small but appeared dwarfed by the vampire in front of her. Her short black hair was set at odd angles all around her head like an inky halo. The darkness of her hair compliment the paleness of her skin and caused her blue eyes to almost glow. I couldn't see what she was wearing, I was too focused on her face. She would have been beautiful, with her elven features and vibrant eyes, had she not been terrified. Eyebrows knit together, eyes wide and dilated, the sweat that dripped down the side of her face, oh yes I knew the signs of fear. I inspired them on more then one occasion but now it felt wrong. The desire to run and end her fear was alien and yet present. I had to help her, to save her. I had to put a stop to her terror.

Without a second thought I grabbed Victoria by the back of the neck and wrenched her up. A hiss behind me, James's anger was now directed at me. Well I was endangering his mate. It didn't matter I had to defend her, the girl.

"now play nice" I whispered into her ear.

She shot a glare at me that would have curdled blood.

"what the hell are you doing?" she hissed back.

What WAS I doing. No, figure it out later, protect the girl. She was different. She invoked something in me and I needn't her alive long enough to puzzle it out. Victoria stared at me a moment longer when I didn't respond and then pulled away.

Carlisle was looking at me over the still trotting wolf. His eyes peered at me, trying to determine my actions. _Keep looking old man, you're not going to get anything if I don't know it myself._

"is that Jacob?" The wolf growled. The Cullens had relaxed slightly but the Jacob stayed on alert.

"I should warn you," Carlisle began, "The locale native tribe and town, as a matter of fact, are under the protection of the wolf packs" he motioned at Jacob, " Jacob is their alpha, leader."

"and he wants you to shove off" Edward spat, "I wouldn't mind it either"

"but you're not going to are you?" a voice like chimes rang out. It was the human girl. I stared at her, slightly stunned. Apparently her fear wasn't great enough to cripple her like some others. Face with a potential immortal"s battle and she still has the nerve to speak out? Well she definitely was different.

"Alice" Rosalie whispered, "quiet"

She stuck her tongue out at the blonde. I wanted to laugh but kept it stifled. Alice, my enigma had a name, Alice...

"they can go where they wish" James and Victoria still leered at me, "but no, I'm staying." I looked into Alice's eyes as I said it. She stared right back.

**Hope you enjoyed that! A couple of things before I leave. This story is probably not going to be updated on a regular bases due to a) I hate typing and most of its written out and b) I get horrible writer's block.**

** Also I might be taking this story down a path some people might not like in regards with the vampires. I have never liked the overpowered vampire perfection. I'm going to be implementing some restrictions on them. Think Buffy the Vampire Slayer restrictions but not as severe.**

** Thanks for you time! And please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! See you at the bottom! Chapter 2**

" **if I owned twilight the casting would have been really different"**

The tree I perched in was ancient. I'd been here about a week now, well not here obviously but in the area.

"You're an idiot." Victoria's words came back to me, "what is it? Why the fuck would you want to stay here?"

'The girl' was the only answer I came up with. I didn't tell her that, she would get that. Hell, I didn't get it.

I'd been watching her this entire time trying to understand what the emotional pull between us was. I was alone for the most part, James and Victoria had left me here. The only visitors I could count on were the wolves. I got daily visits from at least one member of the pack. My staying was not sitting well with them. The guarded the local Indian reserve Quilette or something? I really didn't care enough to inquire further. Everyday at least once a day a monstrous wolf would make itself known to me. They would strut out of the deep foliage of the ever present forest to stare at me. Occasionally the pup might growl, a few would even yawn; as if to show what little threat I posed (idiots), but the rest would usually just leer for a couple of minutes then move on. They were always careful to never show me their human forms. Apparently they were fearful that I'd wreck havoc on their less than supernatural families and rightly so. These wolves were nothing more than overgrown puppies who needed to be shown their place.

A van drove by on the main road maybe twenty yards to my right. The scent of humans and their blood wafted across the air to cloud my senses. My throat clenched and burned painfully. I hadn't fed the entire week I'd been here. This girl and her scent were not helping. But I couldn't hunt in this area per my agreement with the Cullen Coven and the wolf pack. Needless to say the wolves were not pleased but honestly they could suck a cock as far as I'm concerned. I needn't to be here.

I had to know her.

Victoria and James of course had nothing but contempt for my current activities. They didn't understand and they didn't want to. That didn't stop them from leaving me here. They were off in Africa or South America for a couple of months on an extended honeymoon or some shit. Apparently I had been imposing on their sex life. I had to laugh at that. I had caught them in the act far too often to truly believe that. God, why can't I just get those images out of my head.

"Remember," James had a predatory gleam in his eyes, "it's always okay to play with your food first"

The growl rolled up my throat. James wanted this girl. Her scent and the fact that I wanted her made the girl irresistible to one such as James. He called himself a hunter and connoisseur, I called him a stalker and a sadistic prick. Any scent that was unique, be it fair or foul, he lusted after. He drank all that was different and even had made a game of it at times with Victoria joining in for the hell of it.

A sigh draws me back to the present.

The girl, or Mary Alice Brandon as I found out when a man presumably her father yelled for her, sat scowling at a piece of paper and a collection of books. Her black hair was tousled and finger combed into a perfect mess from her running her fingers through it in agitation. I had noticed she usually dressed in a unique almost retro attire. One day it was a checkered sweater and tight sable pants another it was a man's button down tied at the waist and still another time, a sheer blouse skirt and tights. she enjoyed fashion, i could tell just from watching her. Every morning she would stand in front of her closet mirror with the drawers of the dresser flung about as she decided what to wear. She would peer and pout at each outfit as she held one article of clothing then another up for inspection. When she had finally decided on an outfit she'd smile and twirl. The girl was a veritable ball of sunshine. she never walked, she skipped or bounced. Alice was constantly in motion be it her feet or her expressions. Her face would morph rapidly to show whatever she was feeling. The girl really was an open book.

Yes, I am aware that what I'm doing might be considered stalking. I can't help it. This week I had learned so much but had been left with more questions than i'd answered. One of which was the Cullens.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all attended Forks High. I couldn't help but needle the Cullens. I allowed my shield to lower and that let them see me. It always made me smile when i heard Edward grind his teeth. The telepath hated me. he obviously couldn't read my mind and know my intentions. The boy relied on his gift too much. Emmett and Jasper would nod and move on. Rosalie on the other hand put her brother, Edward, to shame. She would scowl and hiss under her breath every time she saw me. at first it was funny but now it was getting old. I never saw Jasper's mate or Esme and Carlisle. I suppose Bree's control was too low and the other two played dear old mom and dad. It was so stupid. These super-powerful beings playing house in a backwater town and then jeopardizing all of it by associating with a human. No, by revealing themselves to a human. They had to know the rules. A human discovers a vampire they are to be killed or changed. That is the law. That's common sense. I couldn't picture any of them having the balls to change her and they definitely were too pathetic to kill her.

MY stomach dropped. They couldn't kill her. The thought sent me spinning. The thought of her in pain made me want to hunt down the bastard that hurt her. Thoughts of her death left me in agony. This girl had far too much sway over my emotions. She had so much control over me and I didn't even know her.

And I would never know her if i didn't make my move. She was too weak to seek me out. Her human senses could never find me. I had to approach her. But what do i say? "hello, I'm strangely attracted to you?" "Hello, I'm Isabella and I've been stalking you?"

Damn it. Just do it already. I leaped from the branch and landed lightly outside her house. quietly i scaled the wall and perched lightly on the windowsill. She was still hunched over her desk, pouring over a thick book while chewing on a pencil. I tapped the glass and she jerked up to stare.

I motiokned her over. Hesitanly she got up and stood before the window. I felt the impatients growing, just open it already. When she made no move to undo the clasp and tapped the pane again. Alice chewed her lip and reached up. There was shudder and the frame slide upwords.

"Hello"

"um... Hi"

**===========================================================================HAHAHAHA! Does that count as a cliff hanger?**

**Right but seroiusely I am sorry, I thought I would be updating this more but I don't think I will be able to. I work part time and go to school full time as well as trying to have some sort of social life. I honestly try to make time to type this up but there aren't enough hours in a day.**

**I will try to update every 4 weeks if I can.**

**On a completely random note, I went to the see Emilie Autumn a couple weeks ago in Philly and she apparently found erotic fanfiction about her. First the group acted out this really horribly written one and then she went on a really funny rant about fanfiction and this site in general. It might be on Youtube but I'm not sure. If you don't know who Emilie Autumn is I'd look her up, she'll change your life except it might not be for the better.**


End file.
